


enraptured

by quitethesardonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Library Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, alternative universe, dramione - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitethesardonic/pseuds/quitethesardonic
Summary: Hermione couldn’t remember when it started. ‘It’ being this thrilling affair of hers with her best friend’s biggest sports rival and her own academic rival -- Slytherin Prince, aristocratic pureblood, and her fellow Head student, Draco Malfoy. But what Hermione did know was that she didn’t care, especially not when their interactions resulted in his fit physique pressed pleasantly against her own, and his large and warm hands touching all over her body.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to weestarmeggie for beta'ing this for me! Any mistakes are my own.

Hermione couldn’t remember when it started. ‘It’ being this thrilling affair of hers with her best friend’s biggest sports rival and her own academic rival -- Slytherin Prince, aristocratic pureblood, and her fellow Head student, Draco Malfoy. But what Hermione did know was that she didn’t care, especially not when their interactions resulted in his fit physique pressed pleasantly against her own, and his large and warm hands touching all over her body. 

“What is love?” Draco murmured into her mouth as his fingers trailed reverently down her cheek. His other arm was hooked around her waist and his hips pinned hers against the bookshelf.

She watched with bated breath as his knees nudged her legs apart, and his fingers skimmed the flare of her skirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. His pale complexion was flushed, and his pupils were blown wide as he watched her slowly unbutton her school shirt, revealing a simple black bra. 

“Is this love?” He asked her as he lifted her skirt, his fingers inching closer to the apex of her thighs. 

Hermione nipped at his lips and laughed breathily, “absolutely not.” He tugged her silk black panties down, letting them drop to her ankles. His mouth moved to suck at her ear lobe, and Hermione let loose a soft moan.

“Quiet, Granger,” he reprimanded, a deliciously wicked smirk tugging at his lips. He loved defiling her in her own temple, surrounded by the books that she often sought refuge in. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear, would you?” 

She whimpered helplessly as he slipped one, then two, then three fingers into her soaked quim and began to steadily pump them, grazing her sweet spot every time. She shuddered with satisfaction as Draco lowered his head and began laving at her throat, gently sucking and biting at her pulse point. The flame in her belly grew as he pressed a thumb against her clit and with his free hand, tugged her bra aside to play with a dark, brown nipple. 

His expression darkened with hunger as her chest heaved, desperately drawing in air as her body grew hotter, trembling as the flame grew higher. At her zenith, she moaned his name, clenching around his fingers tightly. Draco withdrew them from her cunt and smeared her arousal across her lips before she opened her mouth and sucked on his digits. 

Through the haze of desire, Hermione began to undo Draco’s belt buckle and unzipped his trousers before pulling his heavy length free. He slipped his fingers from her warm mouth and placed his hand on top of hers. Hermione grinned mischievously at Draco while she stroked his cock. 

“This,” she finally answered as she ran a thumb over the tip of him, a smile stretching her lips as his hips jerked in pleasure, “is not love. This is a reckoning and simply lust.” 

Draco responded by moving his arms to grip her thighs and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her wet slit rubbed against his shaft, eliciting a pleasured sigh from her lips. They stared at each other, their heavy breathing the only sound disturbing the still silence of the library. Their chests brushed with each breath that tore from their lips. 

“What if I told you that I loved you, Granger?” He asked her softly, the air around them charged with electricity and something else. There was a beat as Hermione’s eyes flickered from his own to his lips, even as her hands stroked through his hair. She chose not to answer and grinded against him, impatient and wanton. Leaning forward, she captured Draco’s lips with hers and groaned as his tongue slipped between them, producing perfect little noises from her throat. 

Hermione’s hand trailed down his clothed and chiseled chest until she grasped his erection once again. Tilting her hips, Hermione positioned him right at her opening and slid home. Her head dropped back, hitting the bookshelf behind her as she closed her eyes in bliss, reveling in the way that he perfectly stretched her out. 

Draco groaned in pleasure, his hands tightening at her thighs. The heady sound washed over Hermione, and she clenched around him.

He fucked her with a leisurely and unfaltering pace, and Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself. Her hands roamed, and she began unbuttoning his shirt, unveiling his pale and flawless chest. She pressed kisses to and bit at the exposed skin, taking in the very attractive wizard that was currently torturing her, overwhelming her senses with him. He was always like this when he had control. Fucking her with slow, steady, and unwavering strokes. Drawing out her pleasure until she couldn’t stand it a second longer. 

She threaded her fingers into Draco’s hair and pulled him in for a languid kiss, using her tongue to mimic the thrust of his hips. He swallowed her moans as she came suddenly for a second time, her thighs squeezing around him. He continued to drive his cock into her, even as her body trembled through the aftermath of her orgasm, stopping only when she tugged harshly at his hair and nipped at his neck roughly. 

The ghost of a smile toyed at his lips while his mercurial eyes unabashedly took in her feminine form. She leaned forward and lightly bit at his ear lobe. “If you told me you loved me, Draco,” she panted, “I would tell you that you are a fool before I said it back.”

Draco’s features twisted for a split of a second before he smirked at her, letting her down as she shifted in his arms. She gently nudged him to the ground, pushing his shirt from his broad shoulders in the process before she straddled his hips, sliding forward onto his cock. 

They both hissed at the pleasure and as Hermione ground her pelvis against his, Draco reached up and removed her bra so that she was left in naught but her skirt as they fucked in the library. His hands landed on her hips, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs in time with Hermione’s pace as she tipped her head back.

She grinned down at him as the pressure built again, delightful and sinful in all ways. She bounced her body above his and took all the pleasure he was offering. A third orgasm tore through her, and she bit her fist to keep her cries from being the reason why they were discovered. Satiated, she laced her fingers with Draco’s and returned her gaze to his before sighing in contentment, bending forward to brush a soft kiss against his lips. 

She then smirked before leaning back and squatting over him, bouncing on his cock in earnest, determined to make him come for her. A choked gasp escaped him, and Hermione placed a finger over his lips, smiling brazenly down at him as his chest grew red and his grip on her hips grew tighter. 

A shiver ran down her back, and she clenched on his cock again, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her. 

“Draco,” she breathed out, “Draco, I need ‒ fuck, baby, I need you to cum for me. Please, I ‒” 

Her orgasm washed over her, and she felt Draco thrust a few more times before his body stiffened as he shuddered through his own. He clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut, and Hermione watched in satisfaction as her handsome beau came for her. Slowly, his body relaxed, and he blindly grabbed for her, pulling her down against his chest and holding her tightly. They rested there for a few moments before Hermione sat up.

“Come on,” she said, putting on her bra. “I know it’s past curfew, but we need to go back to our dorm just in case Filch catches us.”

“I love you, Granger,” he declared quietly, his gaze serious. Silence stretched between for a few heartbeats.

“What a fool you are,” she responded as she stood and scourgified his cum from the inside of her thighs and slipped on her panties. “We’re graduating in a month, and I’m moving to New York to intern for MACUSA. I’m going to be there for at least five years.” 

“I know,” Draco said. He stood and stepped close to her. His hands settled on her waist, and he pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. “And the Malfoy business is looking to open a headquarters in America. I just happened to convince my father that he should let me be in charge of setting it up and running it. And I’ve decided that New York would be ideal.”

Hermione stilled and looked up at him, her lips curling into a soft smile. She pecked his lips, relishing in the smile that he gave her in return. “I love you, too, Draco Malfoy,” she professed.


End file.
